1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to displays and, particularly, to an autostereoscopic display.
2. Description of Related Art
Most current autostereoscopic displays have a limited angle of view caused by a limited angle of view of a lenticular lens array employed.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a new autostereoscopic display, which can overcome the above-mentioned limitations.